Encuentro
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: Durante un almuerzo con Italia, Alemania nota la presencia de alguien. Esa persona era demasiado parecida a quien fue su superior en los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, esa persona parecía Hitler, pero ¿realmente lo era?. Basado en el capítulo 15 de Hetalia Beautiful World. Advertencias adentro.


Holi.

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía el capítulo 15 de Hetalia y me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Francia, de repente me acordé que Hitler quería ser artista y blah, blah, blah. De ahí nació esta historia :DDD

No crean que yo apoyo el movimiento Nazi, o a Hitler, simplemente es algo espontaneo que se me ocurrió, no vayan a creer otras cosas.

**Advertencias: **Personajes históricos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Hitler fue el presidente y canciller de Alemania.

sin más disfruten

* * *

**Encuentro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

—_Hans, no se te olvide que el vuelo sale a las ocho._

Eso era lo que recordaba el hombre que en estos momentos, estaba tomando fotos al azar en plena vista de Berlín, más específicos en el _Edificio del Reichstag_.

—¡Que edificio más hermoso es este! Si no fuera porque tengo poco tiempo, dibujaría aquí mismo este gran paisaje—se dijo así mismo el hombre, que al parecer es Hans. De inmediato empezó a revisar su cámara para poder observar todos los lugares a los cuales les había tomado fotos.

—En verdad que Berlín es una ciudad hermosa, no puedo esperar a estar en Roma mañana. —Volvió a hablar tomando nota de los lugares, de repente un sonido salió de su estómago, tenía hambre. Miro su reloj, eran las 12:25, sonrió aliviado.

—Menos mal, voy a comer a algún lugar y luego seguiré turisteando.

…

Alemania intentaba y digo intentaba, porque realmente no lo estaba logrando, entender todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo Italia, verdaderamente es cierto que el italiano es un cobarde, pero cuando entra en confianza es difícil pensar que ese _cobarde_ te esté aventando mil palabras por segundo.

—Entonces mi _fratello_ se enojó mucho conmigo, otra vez, cuando le dije que venía para acá. —Seguía relatando el italiano y eso, había sido lo único que el alemán entendió en casi toda la plática.

—Siempre se enoja contigo, conmigo y… con todo el mundo—explico de manera demasiado paciente el rubio. Italia empezó a lloriquear, a lo que el alemán se tallo las cienes mientras desviaba la mirada, fue en ese momento que vio, que lo vio.

No podía creerlo, aquel hombre bajito y debilucho con un mal corte de bigote se parecía a…

—¡Hitler! —grito horrorizado Alemania, Italia y medio restaurante le observaron extrañados, el alemán se sonrojo fuertemente.

—A-Alemania, mi fratello no está enojado con Hitler, bueno si lo está pero ahorita ya no le importa mucho—intento quitar la tensión del ambiente que se formó, ya que Italia había preguntado "Ve, ¿con quién crees que mi fratello este tan molesto como para estar más molesto con los demás?" y el grito que dio, fue técnicamente una respuesta para él.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo el rubio bastante avergonzado de la situación. —No es eso, mira allá y dime que ves—señalo al hombre bajito de antes. Italia miro desconcertado de la situación.

—¿A un señor pidiendo langosta? —murmuro nervioso el castaño.

—Exacto… espera, ¿está pidiendo langosta? —voltea confundido y efectivamente, el hombrecito está pidiendo langosta.

—E-Eso no importa, ¿no notas algo en él? —pregunta ya bastante nervioso, el italiano vuelve a mirar.

—Pues, su bigote se parece mucho al de Hitler y…—decía confundido, hasta que el alemán lo interrumpió.

—¡Se parece a él!

—¿A quién?

—¡Pues a Hitler! —de nuevo, todos voltearon a verlos, Alemania (el cual estaba parado), se volvió a ruborizar y se sentó de nuevo. Italia miró a Alemania, luego al hombrecito y de nuevo a Alemania.

—Ve, si se parece un poco.

—Bastante…—corrige el rubio, el italiano se encoge de hombros nervioso.

—Debo irme, fratello se va a enojar más de lo que ya está, ciao. —Dice el castaño levantándose de su lugar, para luego besar al alemán en la mejilla e irse. Alemania se sonroja y vuelve a mirar al hombrecito, se parecía _demasiado_ al peor hombre conocido por la historia.

…

—¿E-Está ocupado? —preguntó el rubio mirando al hombrecito, el cual al verle se extrañó mucho, más de todas maneras sonrió.

—No, puede sentarse si quiere. —Respondió bastante feliz, Alemania se sentó de inmediato y miro fijamente al otro, fue entonces cuando se puso muy nervioso por la mirada del más alto.

—Nombre. —Dijo de manera severa el alemán, el otro pestañeo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar de mejor manera, más sin embargo el otro volvió a pestañar confundido.

—Hans Lorenz—responde, aún sin entender que pasa. —¿Y tú?

—Eh, Alemania, es mi sobrenombre—murmura el rubio, volviéndole a mirar fijamente. Hans se puso aún más nervioso.

—¿S-Sucede algo? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme? ¿Es por mi bigote, cierto? —preguntó mientras se tocaba el bello facial, Alemania parpadeó confundido.

—No, es solo que… no pareces alemán—se inventó una excusa, el pelinegro desvió la mirada para intentar ya no verle.

—Es que no lo soy, vengo de Austria, mañana tengo un vuelo a Roma, Italia. Voy a presentar una de mis pinturas. —Explico, para luego sacar de su bolso una pequeña fotografía.

—Ese fue un retrato de mi exnovia, no tengo la pintura en estos momentos. —Dijo dándole la fotografía al alemán, este miro con mucha intensidad la foto.

—Oh, ya veo. Eres un gran… artista—alagó el rubio, el austriaco sonrió.

—Me alegro, eso dicen todos, gracias a mis esfuerzos estoy logrando ser de verdad un artista. —Exclamó bastante feliz mientras se levantaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al notar que se iba, Hans sonrió.

—Iba a turistear, ¿quieres ir conmigo?, tú eres alemán, me ayudaría mucho. —Sonrió mientras pagaba al camarero, Alemania dudo un poco, para luego asentir levemente y seguir al otro.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Berlín, Alemania no pudo evitar hacer todo tipo de preguntas raras.

—¿Qué opinas de Adolf Hitler? —una de esas tantas preguntas, extrañamente esta fue la más normal.

—Eh, que fue una mala persona, no sé, la historia no es mi fuerte. Aunque me siento mal por él, si lo hubieran aceptado como artista tal vez no hubiera pasado eso. —Explica mientras reflexiona un poco.

—Ya veo, me alegra que está vez si puedas cumplir tus sueños y espero que no seas igual de ambicioso ni rencoroso. —Dijo el alemán mientras sonreía, Hans le miro incrédulo.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo, para luego notar que ya no estaba.

—¿Ah?, ¿a dónde se fue? Estaba aquí y…—miro su reloj, para luego salir corriendo. —¡Debía estar en el aeropuerto desde hace una hora!

…

—Y eso pasó—terminó de relatar el mismo hombrecito a su amigo, el cual le miro alzando una ceja.

—Eso es extraño, ¿estás seguro que no lo estabas alucinando?

—No, hasta nos tomamos una foto. —Murmuro mientras sacaba su cámara y efectivamente tenía una foto de él con Alemania.

Romano, que estaba pasando por ese parque se extrañó al oír sobre el macho patatas y se quedó escuchando la historia del hombrecito.

—Maldito macho patatas, solo espero no encontrarme con _Mussolini_—susurro para sí mismo el italiano. De la nada, un hombre extraño se acercó a él.

—Disculpe, no sabe dónde está…—decía aquel hombre, pero fue cortado por Romano.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Es real, es real! ¡Veneciano, hay que huir! —grito mientras corría despavorido. El hombre le miro extrañado, para luego irse.

**Fin**

* * *

Lo último fue muy espontaneo x''DDD

Si les gusto dejen review. Los quiere Lily ouo)/


End file.
